Until The End
by GrimSage
Summary: What if Dawn had been working with Fred at Wolfram & Hart when Illyria's sarcophagus had arrived? [A very AU FredDawn fic.] Written as a gift for Pixie Child.


She was only curious about it.

That was why she had reached out, touching the crystal on the face of the sarcophagus.

Caught by surprise when it suddenly opened, completely unaware of what was being set free.

Unknowingly she breathes it in, giving it access to what it needs, a body to make its own.

She can already feel it changing her, remaking her in its own image.

Relentless in its actions, determined to return to this world.

Soon there won't be anything left of her.

She doesn't want to die.

Not like this.

Not now.

-------------------------------

'Please don't let her die.'

It's all Fred can think to ask for. Hoping that for once, the Powers That Be are listening. Thinking that perhaps this might be one of those rare instances when they would decide to intervene.

She knows that their time is short, and that each new moment may be Dawn's last. And yet, even with this knowledge, Fred is hesitant to wake the younger girl. Instead, she patiently watches over Dawn as she sleeps, her head lying comfortably ensconced in Fred's lap. So the minutes pass and finally Dawn stirs, smiling sleepily as she notices Fred looking down at her with concern.

"How long?", She asks innocently.

Fred frowns briefly upon hearing the question, misunderstanding it at first, but her expression quickly changes to relief when she realizes what Dawn is asking her.

"Not long Dawnie," She replies as she glances at the clock, "maybe an hour. You're still here with me." She reaches down, gently caressing Dawn's cheek. "I'm not gonna let you go."

Fred can feel the tears welling up in her eyes, and she does her best to hold them back, trying to avoid letting Dawn see her cry. However, it's a fight that she's losing, and she can feel them begin to roll down her cheeks, falling away from her to drop softly into Dawn's sleep-rumpled hair.

But Dawn is barely aware of their presence as they land, her senses fading more with each passing moment. She turns her head to look up, gazing directly into Fred's warm and caring eyes.

"Are we going to stop it?", Dawn asks, trying her best to hide the fear in her voice.

"Angel and Spike are on their way to finding your cure," Fred reassures her, "and I sure wouldn't want to be anything that stands in their way."

"And 'Smart Girl'?" She asks affectionately, calling Fred by the nickname she bestowed upon her.

"Smart Girl came through." Fred replies with a smile. "I think I gave them all the information they'll need."

Dawn nods in understanding, but a moment of doubt puts another question into her mind.

"And if it's not enough?", She asks, her voice cracking with fear and exhaustion.

This time Fred has no answer for her, not wanting to think of what will happen if they fail.

---------------------------

Time passes slowly as they wait, and an uneasy silence fills the room.

Dawn lies still, though she remains awake, trying to focus on Fred's touch as the older girl runs her fingers gently through Dawn's hair. She glances up at Fred, shifting her position and sitting up slightly, wrapping her arms around Fred's neck for support.

"Will you kiss me?", she asks innocently, patiently waiting for the older girl's response.

Fred's answer is immediate, leaning forward to place a tender kiss on Dawn's lips.

After a moment she pulls away reluctantly, gazing down lovingly at the younger girl, wishing that there was something she could do to help ease Dawn's suffering.

"Would you have loved me?" Dawn asks, already knowing the answer in her heart.

"I've loved you since the moment I first met you.", Fred replies softly. "No, that's not . . . I think maybe even before that".

Dawn smiles upon hearing her answer, leaning her forehead on Fred's shoulder. For one fleeting moment the world drops away for Dawn, and all that exists is Fred and herself, lost in their moment of simple contentment.

But reality intrudes on her happiness, and panic takes the place of peace. Dawn senses something taking place within her body, and she wraps her arms even tighter around Fred, receiving support and comfort from the older girl's touch.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to . . ."

"No.", Fred interrupts, "This isn't your fault, you didn't do this."

Dawn smiles at Fred's reassurance, but her expression suddenly changes as she starts sobbing uncontrollably, interrupting herself when she begins to struggle to breathe, coughing to clear her lungs. After a few seconds, she regains her composure and begins to speak.

"I need you to talk to Buffy." Dawn pleads, "She has to know I wasn't scared, that it was quick. That I wasn't scared." A tremor passes through her, and she momentarily convulses. "Oh, god. I don't want to . . ."

Fred grabs Dawn's shoulders, looking directly into her eyes. "You have to fight, Dawnie. You don't have to talk, just concentrate on fighting." Her voice cracks as she begins crying. "Just hold on."

"I'm not scared.", Dawn replies as she shakes her head, "I'm not scared." She clings to Fred, but her grip softens as her strength wanes, and she struggles to hold herself up. "Please, Fred," She asks tearfully, "Why can't I stay?"

With those words Dawn falls silent, and Fred looks down in shock at the limp body cradled so gently in her arms.

"Dawnie, no . . ." She cries, hugging the lifeless form close to her body. "Please, no . . ."

Overcome with grief, she fails to notice as Dawn's eyes begin to change, shifting in color from their soft, sapphire hue to an icy cold, inhuman shade of blue.

Without warning Dawn begins twitching and shaking, kicking her body away from Fred. The force of it so intense that it sends the older girl across the room and pushes Dawn's body to the floor. Fred watches in horror as Dawn's body continues to convulse uncontrollably.

When the convulsions finally stop, Dawn stands up, but her hair, eyes, and edges of her face are now tinted an unnatural shade of royal blue. Looking quite possessed, she gazes down at her arm and hand, curiously examining it and flexing her fingers tentatively. When she finally speaks, the voice Fred hears is clearly not Dawn's own.

"This will do." She states simply, her tone cold and flat, devoid of any humanity.

The words are like blades of ice, stabbing straight to the core of Fred's heart, leaving her frozen in place with shock and grief. She knows that she has lost her, that Dawn is gone forever, and nothing she can do will ever bring her back.

'It should have been me.' She thinks to herself. 'Why wasn't it me?'

A final tear cascades down Fred's cheek, taking with it the last of her hope, leaving her soul empty and her heart hollow.

The End . . . . .


End file.
